


rustle of the stars

by situational_irony_13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Completely happy, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Kisses, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short, Stargazing, fluff and kinda emotional, happy birthday tooru, happy emotions, new writing style for me, using iwaizumi as a proxy for my love for tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situational_irony_13/pseuds/situational_irony_13
Summary: One beautiful, still night. A night for the two of them to share.Oikawa's birthday, spent among the stars and in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 25





	rustle of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, written for two reasons: first, because it's Oikawa's birthday, and I couldn't not write for him. Second, because I wanted to push my limits a bit on a writing style but in a shorter drabble. 
> 
> The title is rustle of the stars, from the song by the same name by A Silent Film. The song has huge personal significance for me, in regards to the people and things I love. I couldn't NOT use it for this.

The creaking of their front door, slamming shut. Tooru’s laughs, chiming in the evening breeze. Four flights of stairs, descending while Tooru spoke of nothing and  _ everything _ . His arm tightening reflexively around Tooru’s waist, pulling him closer as they exited their apartment building. The sky, violently beautiful, so befitting the day.

_ “Where are we going, Iwa-chan?”  _

_ “Hush, Tooru. It’s a surprise.” _

Fingers, laced together, their conjoined hands resting between them. Tooru asleep, letting out little puffs of breath every so often. Brushing a kiss onto the back of Tooru’s hand every so often, just for good measure. Never letting go.

_ “We’ve been driving so long, Iwa-chan _ . _ ” _

_ “Don’t be so impatient, Shittykawa. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” _

Leaning into the passenger side, door wide open. Tooru’s chocolate curls scattered over his forehead, eyes shut. Raising a hand, cupping his jaw, brushing a barely-there kiss on his forehead. Kissing him awake, hands still laced together. Because he’ll never let Tooru go. 

_ “You’ve brought me to an empty field, Hajime.” _

_ “Look up, Tooru.” _

Spread-eagle on a blanket, Tooru’s eyes wide in wonder. The universe reflected in those chocolate brown irises. Tooru’s sleepy voice whispering hushed exclamations of astonishment. Rolling onto his side, abandoning the beauty of the universe for the beauty of  _ his  _ universe. Tooru’s eyes meeting his, tears welling up.

_ “It’s so beautiful, Hajime.” _

_ “So are you, Tooru.” _

Tooru’s cheeks dusting with rosy pinkness, his smile going shy. All the while, hands still laced together, periodic kisses to the back of Tooru’s hand. Tooru raising the still-joined hands, pointing out constellations, planets, stars. He wants to see Tooru this happy all the time. He needs to say to Tooru, the words clogging his chest. 

_ “I prefer Orion as a beginner’s constellation, the Big Dipp-” _

_ “-I love you, Tooru.” _

Heartbeats stopping, breaths holding. Then, life flaring back up again, as Tooru’s smile goes shaky and  _ absolutely gorgeous _ . Tooru rolling over, fitting himself into Iwaizumi’s side. Their hands still laced together, never to let go. Tears silently rolling down Tooru’s face, swirling the stars in his eyes. 

_ “I love you so much, Hajime.” _

_ “Happy Birthday, Tooru.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the largest majority of the stuff I've written has Oikawa involved in some way, if he's not the main character. It's no huge surprise that I like Oikawa, that I love Oikawa. He's one of my favorite characters, and he's the character I most love to write (except for maybe Iwaizumi, but since I write them together I'll just lump them for the sake of the argument). It's his birthday, so time for me to explain a little bit about why I appreciate him so much:
> 
> The fandom has kind of accepted Oikawa as this frivolous, fun, character and don't get me wrong: I love that Oikawa too. I appreciate Oikawa in all his forms. But my real love for Oikawa comes from the fact that I respect the other parts of that boy immensely. He's a good leader, the type of leader I wish I could be. Obviously the Seijoh team works well together to begin with, but a large part of that is because of him. He takes risks as a leader, takes responsibility. He's intense and hardworking and incredible. He's inspiring, because he fought his way to everything he has. As someone who doesn't necessarily have a natural aptitude for a lot of things (I have to work hard to get where I am, whereas I have friends who don't need to put in half the effort) he's the poster-child for success. And obviously, this is all a huge kudos to Furudate for writing a character we can relate to, a character we can appreciate.
> 
> This is all just to say I love him a lot. And from a writing sense, there's hardly a character as versatile. He has range, man. I will miss him one day, if I lose him. Not yet, though. Not yet.


End file.
